Broken Heart
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Todo iba normal, después del fallecimiento de sus padres, habían encontrado un hogar y una familia al lado de aquel que les había visto en pocas ocasiones, sin embargo... No todo es lo que aparenta. Disclaimer Los personajes son obra de DMM y Nitro , el único personaje propio es Mei, todos los Toudan son usados con fines de entretenimiento.
1. Open

Debido a que hay amantes del "me da hueva trabajar y esforzarme y me encanta el dinero, pues haré páginas espejo para robarme el contenido de otras y ganar dinero", y como casi segura que las paginas que son atacadas van a pasarse aquello por la entrepierna (a sólo ser que afecten directamente su economía, sin importarles cuánto nos afecte a nosotros), añadiré esta notita súper horrida :3

(｡°﹏°｡)

Querido lector, si estás leyendo esto cualquier otro escrito mío en otro lugar que no sea:

Fanfiction

Fanficker's

FictionPress

AO3

Amor Yaoi

Wattpad

Lo más probable es que sufras un ataque de malware, si deseas leerlo y navegar seguro visita mi Tumbrl .com ahí encontrarás los links y las entradas, también puedes visitar mi blogspot .com

Si en la página en la que encuentras esto te pone links de descarga, no pinches en ellos, podrías terminar descargando algún virus, piensa en tu seguridad u

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

* * *

_Todo el tiempo… esa es la frase con la que me gustaría empezar, pero francamente, no tengo ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo._

_Jamás creí que algo así me pasaría, sabía que se daban casos así, pero jamás creí que me ocurriría a mi._

_Papá y Mamá… no recuerdo mucho de ellos, fallecieron apenas mi hermano cumplió los tres años._

_Mi tío se hizo responsable de nosotros, nunca se casó, se hizo cargó de mi primo cuando esté perdió a sus padres y después se hizo cargó de nosotros._

_Éramos felices..._

_¿En qué momento… todo esto cambió?_

A su habitación entró un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros.

— ¿Mei?

Los ojos del chico estaban cristalinos, al igual que los de ella.

—Shima…

La chica bajó de la cama y corrió a abrazar a su hermano. El pequeño de trece años le abrazó fuertemente.

—No quiero que te vayas. — Pidió entre sollozos.

**~Ese Mismo Día Por La Mañana~**

El sol comenzaba a despuntar y junto con él, el cantar de las aves comenzaba a invadir las calles.

En la cocina se encontraba un pelilila, mismo que usaba un mandil dorado, sus largos cabellos estaban atados en una cólera alta y los pequeños y rebeldes mechones que se escapan del agarre de la liga eran detenidos por algunas pinzas.

Tocando las puertas de tres adolescentes iba un hombre de cabello negro con la mitad teñido de naranja. — ¡Arriba! — Dijo mientras oía algunos quejidos dentro de las habitaciones. — ¿Cuándo dejarán de quejarse así? — Murmulló divertido.

Siguieron por su camino, hasta llegar a las escaleras de aquella casona, bajó por estas y se dirigió al despacho, ahí se encontró con un hombre de cabellos negros y un pulcro traje del mismo color.

—Shokudaikiri. — Llamó desde el umbral de aquel despacho. Aquel hombre levantó la mirada para que aquel hombre de cabellos bicolor supiera que tenía su atención. —Hachisuka ya tiene servida la mesa.

—Entiendo, aunque no sé porqué ese afán de preparar el desayuno. — Comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, desde que le conozco, siempre ha sido así.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué hará cuando tenga un hijo?

—Bueno, quizás sea por eso que Hachisuka se empeña en hacer la comida.

— ¿Ya les dieron la resolución?

—No, de hecho hoy vamos a ver eso, Hachisuka no durmió bien por los nervios.

—Me imagino, aunque creí que el desveló sería por otra cosa, Nagasone. — Aquel comentario iba cargado de cierta picardía, misma que hizo reír al mencionado.

Al comedor iban llegando tres adolescentes, un chico de cabellos negros, ojos color amatista, su piel era más pálida, a comparación de la de los otros dos, el otro era más alto que el pelinegro, pero se notaba que era menor, su cabello era rubio oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul, y por último estaba una chica, misma que poseía largos cabellos negros, mismos que tenían una que otra trenza, sus ojos eran azules como los del rubio. Los tres portaban un uniforme color azul marino.

— ¡Me alegra que por fin pueda asistir a la misma escuela que ustedes! — Dijo contento el rubio.

—Podías haber asistido desde antes, sino hubieses estado tonteando en lugar de estudiar. — Se burló el pelinegro.

— ¡Yagen! — Chilló el rubio, haciendo un puchero. — ¡Mei, dile algo! — Suplicó por la intersección de su hermana.

Esta sólo rió. —Bueno, es que si tiene razón. Bajaste mucho tus notas, Shima. — Dijo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. El chico no replicó nada y de abrazó a la chica.

Entraron al comedor, en donde el hermano mayor de la pelinegra y el rubio, colocaba algunos platos en la mesa.

— ¡Buenos días, Hachisuka! — Saludó Yagen.

— ¡Buenos días, Hachi! — Dijeron los hermanos de este.

—Buenos días dormilones. — Saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro. —El desayuno está listo. — Dijo invitándoles a tomar asiento.

— ¿Dónde está nuestro tío? — Preguntó el pelinegro.

—Nagasone fue a llamarle al igual que con ustedes, pero no ha regresado. — Dijo cruzando los brazos. —Sea por Dios. — Dijo caminando al umbral del comedor, pero se topó de frente con Nagasone, mismo que iba acompañado del tío de los chiquillos. —Estaba apunto de ir a buscarlos. — Dijo parpadeando.

— ¿No será que extrañabas verme? — Bromeó Nagasone, tomando a Hachisuka de la cintura.

El pelilila se sonrojó por aquella acción, pero lo que más nervioso le puso fue el hecho de que Nagasone comenzara a besar su pálido cuello.

— ¡Habemos menores aquí! — Gritó Urashima, haciendo que los otros dos se separasen de golpe, cosa que hizo reír a todos.

—Apoyo a los chicos, tiene una habitación para hacer y deshacer. — Comentó el mayor de todos.

— ¡Tío Shokudaikiri! — Llamó Urashima. —Hoy nos llevarás tú al colegio, ¿verdad? — El ánimo se le notaba hasta en los ojos.

— ¡Por su puesto! — Respondió el hombre.

— ¡Genial! — Celebró el chico.

—Creí que contratarías a otro chofer. — Mencionó Yagen.

Shokudaikiri rió. —Prometo que de hoy no pasa.

Por otro lado, Mei miraba a su hermano mayor, mismo que cuchicheaba algo con el que era su marido. —Hachi… — El mencionado volteó a verle. —Es hoy, ¿verdad? — Aquel día era significativo en la vida de su hermano y su cuñado, de hecho era significativo para todos en aquella casa.

—Sí. — Respondió Hachisuka. —Estoy un poco nervioso. — Confesó.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá a su favor. — El comentario de Yagen le dio más tranquilidad al pelilila, dejando así que aquel desayuno diera inicio.

Los tres adolescentes terminaron sus alimentos y se retiraron de la mesa, pues debían revisar que no dejasen nada antes de ir al colegio.

Shokudaikiri miró a los tres salir del comedor, después de haber llevado los platos al fregadero. —Hachisuka…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué le pasa a Mei?

Hachisuka se tensó un poco ante la pregunta de su tío. —No entiendo a que se refiere. — Dijo fingiendo demencia.

Shokudaikiri ignoró el hecho de que su sobrino tardase en hablar. —Tiene tiempo evadiendome. — Dijo llevándose a la boca un trozo de fruta. —Y no es cosa de apenas. — Dijo algo preocupado.

Hachisuka no dijo nada, sabía el motivo, pero no iba a contárselo a su tío.

—Bueno, tiene dieciséis años, es natural que hayan cosas que le hagan cambiar. — Comentó Nagasone.

— ¿Cosas que la hagan cambiar? — Repitió dudoso Shokudaikiri. — ¡Espera! — Miró al matrimonio. — ¿Acaso mi pequeña…?

— ¡No tío! — Respondió Hachisuka. — ¡Mei aún es muy joven!

—Sólo eras un año mayor cuando comenzaste a salir con Nagasone. — Expuso el pelinegro.

—Pero jamás hicimos algo, hasta después de casados. — Defendió Nagasone.

—Aun así… Mei…

—A lo que me refería, es que debe de haber algo que le este molestando, pero quiere afrontarlo ella sola. — Explicó tratando de corregir el comentario que había alterado al pelinegro.

Shokudaikiri torció un poco la boca. —Aun así… evadirme… ¿no es exagerar?

—Usted es bastante sobreprotector, seguro que si Mei le hace un leve comentario, usted hace de todo por resolver lo que le esté molestando. — Comentó con burla Hachisuka.

—No soy tan sobreprotector.

Nagasone y Hachisuka se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Shokudaikiri, riendo al ver cómo aquel hombre se alteraba al pensar que alguno de sus "pequeños" estuvieran "experimentando" algo más.

Por su parte los tres jóvenes habían bajado con sus bolsos y salieron de la mansión a espera de su tío, mismo que no tardó en aparecer, uno de sus choferes sacó el auto y después le dio las llaves a su patrón.

—Arriba todos. — Dijo señalando el vehículo, mismo al que se subieron los chicos, los tres en la parte trasera. —Bien, en marcha. — Dijo una vez que el también abordó el automóvil.

Comenzó a conducir rumbo al colegio en donde estudiaban sus sobrinos.

—Hay algo que me parece difícil de creer. — Comentó Yagen.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Mei.

—Estamos a medio curso… ¿cómo es que logró Shima un cambio de escuela? — La pregunta en sí fue para su tío.

—Bueno, su escuela pide un promedio para ser admitido, Shima había aplicado para cambiar de colegio desde que entró a la secundaria, pero su promedio estaba por debajo de lo que pedían…

—Pero era por décimas. — Chilló Urashima.

Shokudaikiri rió por la acción de su sobrino. —Precisamente por ser décimas es que no desecharon las solicitudes, pero hasta que no obtuviese el promedio anual no le aceptarían, tienen incluso promedios por parciales, Shima lo alcanzó y aprobaron su solicitud.

—Eso de los promedios parciales lo desconocía. — Admitió Yagen.

—Asistimos a la escuela e ignorábamos eso. — Rió Mei.

—Bueno, ustedes lograron la puntuación desde un principio, era natural que no prestaran atención a ese detalle.

En la casona se había quedado Nagasone y Hachisuka, el más alto se había ofrecido a lavar los platos y demás, mientras que Hachisuka terminaba de arreglarse para ir al orfanatorio, seguía sintiendo nervios, ansiedad y un sinfín de emociones que le dificultaban concentrarse.

—Relájate. — Oyó la voz de su marido venir desde la puerta. —Hemos esperado esto por mucho.

—Tú mismo lo haz dicho, hemos esperado tanto que siento que si la respuesta es distinta a la que espero, moriré.

—No digas eso Hachisuka. — Dijo Nagasone, depositando un beso en la mejilla de este.

—Aparte…

—Era natural que Shokudaikiri se percatara del distanciamiento de Mei, fue de forma abrupta.

—_Mei…_

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — Replicó el de cabellos lilas. —Para Mei fue difícil contármelo, jamás podría decírselo a mi tío… no es algo fácil… lo sabés.

Nagasone no dijo nada, entendía el punto del otro y lo delicado que podía llegar a ser el tema de no ser tratado de forma adecuada.


	2. Mei's Secret

**~En El Capítulo Anterior~**

—Aparte…

—Era natural que Shokudaikiri se percatara del distanciamiento de Mei, fue de forma abrupta.

—_Mei…_

— ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — Replicó el de cabellos lilas. —Para Mei fue difícil contármelo, jamás podría decírselo a mi tío… no es algo fácil… lo sabés.

Nagasone no dijo nada, entendía el punto del otro y lo delicado que podía llegar a ser el tema de no ser tratado de forma adecuada.

**~Mei's Secret~**

—_ ¿Cómo podría hablar de ello con mi tío? ¿Cómo podría delatar de tal forma a mi hermana?_

**~Hace 8 Meses~**

— ¿Entendiste? — La pelinegra miraba una y otra vez aquel cuaderno con ecuaciones y demás, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle y lo que lo hacía peor era que seguía sin entender aquello.

—No. — Dijo con honestidad.

Su tío sonrió y comenzó a alborotarle un poco el cabello. — ¿Qué es lo que te distrae tanto? — Preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica.

Mei no dijo nada, pero su rostro se coloro por completo.

**~Flashback~**

Era hora del almuerzo y los alumnos habían movido los pupitres para poder reunirse con sus amigos y así degustar de aquellos alimentos.

— ¡Kuro es tan…!

—Oh, deja de cortarte y cuenta todo.

— ¿Kuro? ¿Hablas del emo del salón?

— ¡No es emo! Sólo es un poco reservado.

— ¡Dije que cuentes, ignora a Naomi!

— ¡Oye!

Esa era la animada conversación que mantenía un grupo de chicas, entre ellas estaba Mei, quien únicamente veía a sus amigas y reía ante los comentarios de las demás.

— ¿Y tú, Mei? — Le preguntó una de sus amigas.

— ¿Eh? — No fingía, de verdad no entendía la pregunta, en un punto la mente se le había ido a otro lado.

—Ya, deja de hacerte la loca, y dinos quién es el chico que te gusta.

— ¿El chico que me gusta? — Repitió ella. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡No finjas! — Reprochó Naomi. —Es claro que alguien te gusta.

Mei lo meditó un poco, pero realmente no había nadie así en su vida.

—Mei, no salgas con eso. — Dijo otra de las chicas.

—Es que no hay nadie así. — Dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo no? Andas muy distraída, de la nada sonríes, cuando te preguntamos sueles sonrojarte… es claro que estás enamorada. — Mei torció un poco la boca, ¿de verdad hacía todo eso?

—_Pero… no lo hago, ¿o si?_

—Analizalo detenidamente… es alguien que con una sola palabra puede darte ánimo…

—_Ánimo… "¡Vamos, no dejes que eso afecte quién eres!"_ — Aquella frase solía decírsela su tío todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando ella se veía afligida.

—Alguien que con una sonrisa haga que tu corazón se acelere…

— _¿Acelerarse?... _— En ese momento vino a su mente el rostro de su tío, aquellas sonrisas sutiles y también las que dejaban ver su blanca dentadura.

—Alguien que te haga sentir que incluso todo lo anterior es insuficiente para determinar qué es lo que te cautivó de él…

Mei abrió los ojos asustada, el simple hecho de recordar a su tío le había acelerado el pulso y podía sentir su cara arder.

—_ ¡De ninguna manera!_ — Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y salió corriendo del aula, necesitaba echarse agua en la cara y poner sus ideas en orden. —_Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza._

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

— ¿Mei?

—_Estoy mal…_

— ¡¿Mei?!

— _¡Estoy muy mal!_

— ¡Mei! — La chica salió de su trance al sentir algo en su frente, pero no fue hasta que elevó la mirada que noto que aquello en su frente era la frente de su tío. — ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Shokudaikiri al mirar que la chica tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

Ella se separó de forma abrupta. —S-s-si, sólo me duele la cabeza. — Dijo saliendo de la oficina de su tío.

—_Mei…_ — Shokudaikiri comenzaba a preocuparse por la chica, tenía días que estaba ida, y cada que él le hablaba ella parecía quedarse congelada.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y aquel distanciamiento comenzaba a hacerse notorio para todos, pero nadie decía nada, debido a que era la única chica en aquella familia, creían que ella mantenía ciertos datos privados, ya que no podían ser tratados con un hombre.

Aunque había uno de ellos que no estaba para nada tranquilo con las acciones de la chica, entendía y aprobaba la privacidad pero últimamente notaba decaída a la chica, incluso parecía recluirse más en su habitación, las salidas familiares comenzaban a disminuir de forma drástica.

Aquel día, Shokudaikiri tenía una junta importante, por lo cual había regresado a casa para darse un baño, sus clientes eran personas difíciles y muy quisquillosos con respecto a la apariencia, por ello trataba siempre de dar una buena impresión tanto personal como profesional.

— ¡Mei! — Llamó Hachisuka desde el cuarto de lavado.

— ¿Si? — Llamó la chica llegando al umbral.

— ¿Podrías llevarle esta camisa a nuestro tío? — Dijo entregándole una camisa blanca recién planchada.

Mei lo dudo por unos instantes, se sentía "rara" estando cerca de su tío y aquello le hacía sentir culpable.

— ¿Mei? — La voz de Hachisuka le hizo reaccionar. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Ah, no, no es nada. — Dijo tomando aquella camisa y saliendo rumbo a la habitación de su tío.

Llamó a la puerta pero nadie atendió, motivo por el cual decidió entrar. —Con permiso. — Dijo entrando y notando como aquel adulto que se la pasaba diciéndoles sobre la importancia del orden, tenía su cuarto patas arriba.

En la cama de su tío estaba un traje azul marino, junto a este diversas corbatas, por lo que Mei asumió que Shokudaikiri aún no se decida por una. Dejó la camisa al lado de aquel traje, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Olvide la camisa. — Escuchó la voz de su tío y volteó a verle, encontrándose así con el hombre recién bañado, algunas gotas de agua recorrían su trabajado cuerpo, sobre todo el pecho y abdomen, perdiéndose en el interior de la toalla blanca que estaba amarrada en la cadera del mayor.

Por su parte Shokudaikiri miró a detalle a su sobrina, sabía que la chica había crecido, que ya no era la bebecita que un día tuvo entre sus brazos. Aquella bebé que lloraba si no le arrullaban se había convertido en una señorita, no era sólo su edad sino su cuerpo en sí, fue en ese momento que Shokudaikiri se abofeteó mentalmente, estaba analizando a su sobrina de una forma que no debía ser, pero en medio de ese regaño, se percató de que su sobrina también le analizaba de una forma distinta, cosa que extrañamente, le agradó.

Mei notó la mirada de su tío y volteó a otro lado. —Pe-perdón, Hachi me pidió que le trajese aquella camisa, llamé a la puerta pero nadie atendió, así que entré, pero ya me iba. — Dijo sintiendo como su rostro se iba acalorando y como su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

—Ya veo…. — Respondió Shokudaikiri. —Lamento no haber contestado, en la ducha… no se escucha el ruido de afuera. — Dijo caminando hasta su cama, sin embargo aquel tono que había empleado para decir aquello le erizó la piel a Mei.

—Tampoco… se escucha el sonido de la ducha acá afuera… — Tan pronto como dijo aquello se sintió mal, no por la frase en sí, después de todo era verdad, ella no había oído la regadera, fue la imagen, la sucia imagen que se había posado en su mente.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y corrió a esconderse a la suya.

**~En La Actualidad~**

Acababa de dejar a sus sobrinos en la escuela, y aquella pausa en su trayecto le había traído en mente aquel suceso, mismo que había marcado aún más distanciamiento con la chica.

—_Después de las tonterías que dije… era natural que Mei se asustara. _— El semáforo cambió su luz, permitiendo al pelinegro seguir su camino hasta su trabajo.

**~En La Casona~**

Hachisuka había terminado de arreglarse, y ahora era él quien esperaba a Nagasone, su marido tenía razón, era natural que el cambio drástico en Mei fuese notorio, pero aún así, él no podía decirle a su tío que el motivo por el cual ella se había alejado de esa forma era por…

—_"Hachi… estoy mal… tengo miedo… está mal, es mi tío..."_ — Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza, no sabía cómo ayudarla, y siendo honesto aquello le asustaba de igual forma aquellos sentimientos que nacían en su hermana.


	3. New Life

**~En El Capítulo Anterior~**

—_"Hachi… estoy mal… tengo miedo… está mal, es mi tío..."_ — Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza, no sabía cómo ayudarla, y siendo honesto aquello le asustaba de igual forma aquellos sentimientos que nacían en su hermana.

**~New Life~**

Las clases iban con total normalidad, nuevamente el profesor había solicitado que hicieran equipos.

— ¿Kunihiro? — Llamaron a un pelinegro de ojos azules.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo con nosotras? — Preguntó una de las chicas, el joven aceptó apenado.

Aquel año se habían mudado a aquella ciudad, sabía que aquello era doloroso para sus hermanos mayores, él por su parte no poseía muchos recuerdos por lo que de cierta forma, era ajeno a aquellos sentimientos.

—Esto… — El chico se unió al grupo, no era la primera vez que trabajaba con ellas, pero aún así le era penoso.

—Bien son autores, no deberíamos tener problemas. — Dijo una de ellas.

—Mei, Kunihiro. — Llamó a los pelinegros. —Vayan por estos libros. — Dijo entregándoles una notita con diversos títulos.

—De acuerdo. — Respondió Mei, tomando aquel papelito y mirando a su compañero. —Vamos, Kunihiro. — El chico asintió y salió del aula con la chica.

—A mi me da la impresión de que a Kunihiro le gusta Mei. — Comentó una de las chicas.

Mientras el par de pelinegro iban camino a la biblioteca.

—Esto… Mei…

— ¿Mmm?

—Bueno… creo que no le agrado…

— ¿Eh?

—A tu hermana… — Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

— ¿Hermana? — Repitió la última palabra. —Kunihiro… te estas equivocando. — Dijo con una sonrisa. —Yo no tengo hermanas. — El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Hachi y Shima son mis únicos hermanos, Yagen es mi primo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Mei rió por el sobre salto del chico. —Hachi tiene las facciones muy finas y por ello suelen confundirlo a menudo con una chica. — Comentó divertida. —Pero es todo un varón.

— ¡Perdón, yo creí que…!

Mei soltó la carcajada. —Calma, ya te dije, le pasa seguido. Y también es un poco estricto, así que también suelen tacharlo de insufrible. — Dijo mirando al frente. —Pero nada de eso es verdad, Hachi es muy dulce y cuida muchísimo de Shima, Yagen y de mi, en varias ocasiones de vuelve sobre protector y eso hace que la gente quiera huir, pero es una buena persona y un magnífico hermano.

—Bueno… Manba y Yama también suelen ser sobreprotectores conmigo, de hecho, desde que mi melliza y yo estábamos en el vientre de Mamá, ellos le tenían demasiados cuidados. — Dijo avergonzado.

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—A-algo así…

— ¿A qué te refieres con "algo así"? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Kunihiro miró al piso. —Durante el parto… mi madre y mi hermana fallecieron.

Mei sintió pena por el chico. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, bueno, quienes fueron más afectados fueron mis hermanos, no digo que no sintiese la ausencia de mi madre, pero ellos suelen tener conmigo los cuidados que Mamá hubiera tenido. — Explicó tranquilo. Mei sólo bajó la mirada, sin decir nada más, siguieron su camino hasta la biblioteca. — ¡Ah! — Kunihiro rompió el silencio. —La vez pasada… dijiste que tu hermano tendría un hijo…

Mei cambió su expresión de desánimo a una más alegre. — ¡Así es! — Afirmó contenta. —Hachi y Naga han estado asistiendo a los llamados del orfanatorio así como al juzgado para poder recibir la resolución que les dé la oportunidad de adoptar. — Explicó la pelinegra.

—Debe tenerle muy ansioso. — Comentó Kunihiro.

—Algo así. — Confesó ella. —Hachi a estado informándose de todo, el pobre se ha desvelado investigando todos los argumentos posibles que pudiese tomar el juez para poder negar su petición. — Su risa fue leve, pero audible.

—Bueno, si tengo que juzgar por como veo que cuida de ustedes, yo diría que el juez cometería un terrible error al negárselo. — Comentó con honestidad.

—Es lo que le decimos, pero Hachi aun así se presiona.

— ¿Cuándo le darán la resolu…? — Hizo una pauta. —Esto… Mei, dijiste ¿Naga?, perdona, pero… ¿quien es? —Sabía que su hermano a quien inicialmente creía que era una chica, estaba casado, pero de ahí en fuera, no sabía más.

—Nagasone Minamoto, y no, no pertenece a la empresarial familia Minamoto, pero Naga es una buena persona, es el único que ha logrado sacar su lado super dulce, sin contar a Shima y a mi.

— ¿Naga es hombre? — Preguntó asombrado.

—Sí. — Respondió Mei. —Es por ello que Naga y Hachi han hecho de todo para que el juez no niegue su petición. A las parejas homoparentales les ponen muchas trabas a la hora de adoptar, me parece una idiotez, pero bueno, Hachi trata de tumbar cualquier argumento que puedan usar para negárselo.

—Ya veo. — Comentó Kunihiro.

Aquella pequeña conversación sobre su hermano, algunos recuerdos azotaron su cabeza.

**~Flashback~**

Habían pasado unos meses después de que su tío Mitsutada se empezará hacer cargo de ellos, pese a ser familia, los pequeños Kotetsu, se sentían completamente ajenos al par de pelinegros.

Por algunas pláticas de Shokudaikiri, se habían enterado de que Yagen había quedado huérfano apenas cumpliendo algunos meses de nacido, por ello el de ojos amatistas, estaba más familiarizado con el mayor, pues aún sabiendo que era su tío, este le había criado como si fuese su padre. Por otro lado, ellos apenas y sabían de su tío, Shokudaikiri vivía en el extranjero y las pocas veces que Hachisuka le había visto, Mei tenía meses de nacida, era natural que la pequeña no le reconociera y ni hablar de Shima, quien sólo tenía tres añitos, aunque quizás y por ser tan pequeño, el cambio no le afectaría como a Hachisuka y a Mei.

—Bueno, entonces deberíamos comenzar a con el cambio de escuela. — Comentó Shokudaikiri.

—No, no es necesario. — Comentó apenado Hachisuka, mientras arrullaba a Shima.

—Hachisuka… recorrer el camino a sus escuelas actuales… va a hacer todo más doloroso para ustedes. — Comentó con honestidad.

—Lo sé… pero un cambio a mitad de curso, sería todo un lío. — No quería causarle problemas a su tío.

—Es cierto que sería todo un caos, pero la escuela que tengo en mente no es tan exigente, les ayudarán acoplarse con las materias, ¿verdad, Yagen? — El niño de ojos amatistas asintió mientras se llevaba un trozo de sandía a la boca.

—_ ¿Por qué le preguntó a Yagen?_ — Analizó un poco y sólo una respuesta parecía ser lógica ante él, inmediatamente miró a su tío. —T-tío… — No sabía si completar la frase o guardarla, pero como si le leyese la mente, Shokudaikiri sonrió.

—El colegio en el que está Yagen tiene preescolar, primaria y secundaria, tengo entendido que planean expandir un poco más para incluir la prepa, pero aun así habrá exámenes de admisión. — Explicó.

—Pero es demasiado caro, no debe molestarse de esa manera. — De verdad no quería causarle molestias a su tío.

Shokudaikiri rió. —No es como que no pueda pagarlo, ¿sabes? — Bromeó, sabía que esa no era la queja de Hachisuka. —Tranquilízate, sé que este es un cambio muy brusco para ustedes, y es por ello que quiero que se acoplen lo más que se pueda. — Hachisuka bajó la mirada apenado, y miró al rubio que se acurrucaba en sus brazos, miró a su hermana, misma que estaba comiendo algunos trozos de manzana con más o igual pena que él.

Al ver aquello Shokudaikiri se levantó. —Permitemelo. — Le dijo a Hashisuka, refiriéndose a Urashima, con algo de pena, el pelilila accedió. —Mei… — La pequeña volteó a verlo. —Si quieres más puedes servirte. — Dejó de forma amorosa.

Mei negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien. — Dijo escondiéndose atrás de Hachisuka.

—Sigue siendo muy penosa, ¿verdad? — Comentó el mayor, regresando a su asiento con el rubio en brazos. Hachisuka sonrió, su tío tenía razón, Mei desde pequeña siempre había sido bastante penosa y con la reciente situación, se había vuelto más. —Entonces, mañana comienzo con el papeleo para la transferencia. — Dijo tranquilo Shokudaikiri.

Mei, bajó la mirada, un cambio de escuela implicaría que ya no vería a sus amigos, y eso le ponía triste. Yagen notó aquello. —Mei… — La pequeña volteó a ver a su primo. —No te preocupes, podemos invitar a tus amigos los fines de semana, además de que harás aun más amigos, ¿verdad, tío? — Shokudaikiri asintió.

**~En La Actualidad~**

Habían llegado a la biblioteca, Kunihiro tenía cierta fobia a los lugares encerrados, y eso era cosa desde su infancia, seguía sin saber que lo ocasionaba.

—Kunihiro, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Mei al ver lo pálido del chico.

—Ah… s-s-sí. — Respondió avergonzado.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a buscar los libros que les ayudarían con el trabajo.


	4. Happier

**~En El Capítulo Anterior~**

—Kunihiro, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Mei al ver lo pálido del chico.

—Ah… s-s-sí. — Respondió avergonzado.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a buscar los libros que les ayudarían con el trabajo.

**~Happier~**

En el salón de Mei, sus compañeras seguían murmurando cosas e inventando historias.

— ¿De verdad crees eso? — Le era difícil pensar en esa posibilidad, con lo penoso que era Horikawa, le era difícil creer que el pelinegro pudiese siquiera aceptarse a sí mismo que gustaba de alguien.

—Es obvio. — Afirmó como si de una verdad absoluta se tratase. —Se sonroja muchísimo con ella.

—Se sonroja con todo el mundo. — Derribó el argumento otra de las chicas.

—Es verdad. — Afirmaron las demás.

**~En El Juzgado~**

En espera de su turno estaban Hachisuka y su marido, el pelilila no dejaba de arrugar y alisar su saco, los nervios habían comenzado a devorarlo desde que habían llegado. Nagasone lo miraba y le abrazaba para tratar de calmarlo, él también estaba nervioso pero debía ser el que se viera más tranquilo o de lo contrario Hachisuka se volvería un manojo de nervios.

Pese a no ser el momento más adecuado, Nagasone recordó el cómo había llegado a la vida de Hachisuka.

**~Flashback~**

Había pasado ya un año desde que Shokudaikiri había comenzado hacerse cargo de sus tres sobrinos, poco a poco Mei y Hachisuka comenzaban a tener más confianza con él, Urashima por su parte parecía haberse acoplado más rápido, aunque de vez en cuando lloraba por la ausencia de sus padres. Shokudaikiri hacía de excelente padre, les ayudaba con las tareas, iba por ellos a la escuela, en los festivales siempre iba, pero como era de esperarse, el trabajo pronto comenzaría a cortarle tiempo, había logrado mantener el tiempo para los festivales, pero para las tardes era donde su agenda estaba hasta el cuello, no podía y tampoco quería dejar solos a los chicos, por ello comenzó a buscar a una niñera, en un principio Hachisuka se había oponidio rotundamente.

—Tío, puedo hacerme cargo de los niños. — Afirmó a sus doce años.

—Hachisuka, tú también debes concentrarte en tus estudios. — Explicó, mientras seguía buscando información sobre servicios de niñeras.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de mis deberes y de los niños, no soy un niño pequeño. — Argumentó.

—No digo que lo seas, pero entiende, la idea de dejarlos solos toda la tarde me abruma. — Dijo con clara preocupación. —Además, Mei ha estado enfermando mucho últimamente, habiendo una niñera, sería más fácil acudir al médico. — El argumento de su tío era válido, su hermano había empezado a enfermar de manera constante, fiebres y demás, justo como su difunta madre y aquello le aterraba, era cierto que tenían un chófer, y que él podía llevarles al hospital, pero irremediablemente necesitan de su tío, ya que era el único tutor a cargo, para todo lo que Mei pudiese requerir, tomando en cuenta aquello, Hachisuka dejó de insistir. —Tranquilo, tampoco pienso meter a un extraño en la casa. — Afirmó tomando de los hombros al pelilila.

Así pasaron unos días, y no parecía haber respuesta, muchas de las niñeras se rehusaban a cuidar a cuatro niños, otras no parecían de fiar, etc, Shokudaikiri estaba comenzando a desanimarse, hasta que un día llamaron a su puerta.

—Señor, Mitsutada. — Llamó el chofer. —Le buscan en la puerta.

— ¿Quien? — Se le hacia raro, ya que no recordaba tener una visita aquel día.

—Es un joven de apariencia busca pleito. — Comentó con honestidad.

Al oír aquello, Shokudaikiri decidió salir a ver de quien se trataba, no conocía a nadie con esas pintas, y no era que él fuese un clasista o algo por el estilo, pero se le hacía tremendamente raro que alguien con pintas de "busca pleito" llamase a su puerta. Llegó hasta la reja y a distancia pudo verlo, se trataba de un joven cuya apariencia era ligeramente robusta, tenía la mitad del cabello teñido de anaranjado, su piel era de un tono bronceado y parecía ser de esos chicos que se distraiga con facilidad, Shokudaikiri se acercó a la reja y abrió.

— ¿Disculpe? — Dijo llamando la atención del joven.

Este volteó. —Ah, hola, ¿es usted el señor Shokudaikiri Mitsutada? — Preguntó con calma total.

—Así es.

—Supe que estaba buscando ayuda para cuidar de unos niños. — Shokudaikiri miró con detenimiento al joven. —Quería saber si aun esta disponible la vacante.

—Por favor, pasa. — Se echó a un lado, permitiéndole al joven ingresar, cerró y le indicó al joven que le siguiera, llegar así hasta su despacho. —Por lo que veo eres un estudiante. — Comentó al ver la vestimenta del joven.

—Ah… era. — Soltó como si nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que justamente hoy deje la escuela.

— ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo? — Preguntó de forma incrédula.

—Por supuesto que no. — Respondió tranquilamente. —Desde la tumba, dudo que pueda opinar algo. — Comentó con toda la paz del mundo.

Aquello hizo que Shokudaikiri se sintiese un poco mal por el chico. — ¿Cómo es que…? — No sabía plantear la pregunta y aquello le apenaba.

—Me emancipe desde los quince años, y mi padre falleció hace ocho meses. — Pese a lo duro del acontecimiento, parecía que el chico estaba en total calma.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — Cuestionó al notar que el chico sólo había mencionado a su padre.

—Mi madre nos dejó cuando tenía seis años, desde entonces no tengo ni idea de que es de ella y tampoco es que me importe. — Dijo con honestidad. —Digo, no es como que deba preocuparme por alguien a quien nunca le importe, ¿verdad?

Shokudaikiri soltó un suspiro. —Difiero un poco de tu forma de pensar, pero tampoco voy a juzgarte por ello, por otro lado me temo que debo insistir en que pienses bien con respecto a asistir a la escuela. — El mundo cada vez se volvía más competitivo y el estudio era lo único que medio aseguraba un "trabajo con paga decente". El chico no dijo nada, pero fue precisamente su silencio lo que le indicó a Shokudaikiri que no quería realmente dejar sus estudios. —Escucha… — Hasta ese momento se percató que desconocía el nombre del joven que estaba sentado delante de él.

—Nagasone, mi nombre es Nagasone.

—Nagasone, ¿qué?

Nagasone suspiró. —Minamoto, Nagasone Minamoto.

Al despacho entró uno de los sobrinos de Shokudaikiri. — ¡Tío! — Llamó con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Hachisuka? — Llamó a su sobrino.

— ¡Mei está ardiendo nuevamente!

Sin decir o pedir más explicaciones, Shokudaikiri salió del despacho rumbo a la habitación de Mei, tan pronto como la vio la tomó en brazos, comprobando así que su temperatura era terriblemente anormal, la tapó y salió de la habitación.

—Tío…

—Quédate en casa con Shima y Yagen. — Dijo llevando a la menor a su auto. —Nagasone, ¿te importaría cuidar de ellos?

El chico había ido por el trabajo, pero la situación se había vuelto de cierta forma caótica, tardó un poco en reaccionar. —No se preocupe.

Sin decir nada más, se subió al auto e indicó que abrieran la reja para llevar a Mei al médico.

— ¡Tío, espe…! — Hachisuka quería acompañar a su tío, pero fue sujetado del brazo. — ¡Suéltame! — Gritó mirando con desprecio a Nagasone.

—No pierdas los estribos. — Dijo como si nada.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! — Escupió tratando de liberarse, lo cual era en vano, Nagasone era más fuerte que él.

Por su parte el Minamoto ni siquiera estaba batallando para retenerlo, y en lugar de preocuparse por ello se dedicó a examinar al chico frente a él.

Sino le hubiese oído hablar, fácilmente podría decir que Hachisuka era una chica, sus facciones eran finas, su cuerpo también era bastante delgado y sus hebras lilas estaban a la altura de sus hombros, un pequeño mechón se posaba en su rostro. Un llanto alertó a ambos adolescentes.

— ¡Shima! — Llamó Hachisuka, soltándose del agarre del moreno y corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermano.

Nagasone no supo que hacer, más que ir tras el otro, encontrándose en el camino con un pelinegro de siete años.

—Tranquilo. — Le dijo a Hachisuka. —Shima se asustó por que vio al tío salir deprisa con Mei. — Se notaba que pese a ser muy joven era bastante maduro. El menor notó la presencia del moreno y no tuvo reparo alguno en preguntar. — ¿Quien eres? — No era que el niño fuese un mal educado, sólo que aquel joven le era completamente desconocido.

—Soy Nagasone Minamoto. — Dijo sin malinterpretar la pregunta del menor.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — Volvió a cuestionar.

—Dieciséis. — Volvió a responder con total calma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nagasone miró al menor y respondió sin demora. —Vine por el empleo de niñero… _Ahora que lo pienso… suena raro. _— Rió mentalmente, a sus dieciséis años no era como que supiera mucho sobre el cuidado de otros, pero debía encontrar un trabajo y aquello le parecía muy viable.

—Ya veo. — Respondió de lo más tranquilo.

Mientras Hachisuka abrazaba y consolaba a Urashima. —Tranquilo, el tío Mitsutada volverá pronto con Mei. — Repetía acariciando la cabeza del otro. El pequeño Urashima sorbía por la nariz a la vez que se abrazaba a Hachisuka, este finalmente le cargó en brazos.

—Que yo sepa, mi tío aún no contrataba a nadie. — Comentó Hachisuka.

Nagasone soltó un suspiro. —Vine hoy para ver eso, y surgió la emergencia. — Explicó mirando como el pelilila le mataba con la mirada.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. hasta que sonó un pequeño estómago.

— ¿Urashima? — Preguntó Hachisuka, Urashima se sonrojo y oculto su rostro.

Nagasone rió ante el tierno gesto del rubio. — ¿Quieren lasaña? — Preguntó, acaparando así la atención de los tres.

— ¿Sabes hacer lasaña? — Preguntó Yagen.

—Por supuesto.

Yagen ni siquiera lo dudo y arrastró a Nagasone hasta la cocina. Hachisuka les siguió sólo por su extrema desconfianza en aquel que decía llamarse Nagasone. Con su hermanito en brazos, llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta, mirando con atención como Nagasone se hacía cargo de la comida.

Para cuando Shokudaikiri regresó con Mei, ya había oscurecido, llegó y bajó del auto con la pequeña en brazos, se adentró y vio todo en orden, camino hasta la sala de estar, pues de esta provenían ruidos, al llegar notó que Yagen, Hachisuka y Urashima estaban acostados en los sofás, cubiertos con una manta, y recogiendo algunas cosas estaba Nagasone.

—Perdona. — La voz de Shokudaikiri le hizo voltear al umbral.

—No pasa nada. — Comentó con tranquilidad. —Quién da más batalla es él. — Dijo señalando a Hachisuka.

Aquello le generó asombro a Shokudaikir, pues Hachisuka no era un chico rebelde en lo más mínimo. Le pidió a Nagasone que le esperara en su despacho y este así lo hizo, dejando que Shokudaikiri llevará a Mei hasta su cuarto y le acostarse, no demoró mucho en regresar a su despacho para hablar con el chico.

—Nuevamente, pido disculpas por la situación. — Se disculpó nuevamente.

—No hay porque, por cierto, ¿cómo está? — Preguntó por Mei.

Shokudaikiri soltó un suspiró. —Ni los médicos saben el motivo de las constantes fiebres, pero afortunadamente han podido controlar y bajarle está, de todas las que ha tenido, esta ha sido la más violenta. Nagasone no dijo nada, no sabía bien el historial médico de la pequeña, no podía abrir la boca de forma desprevenida. —Por tu uniforme, diría que eres estudiante de la perra "Kaizen". — Nagasone asintió, aunque como ya había dicho, aquel día había sido su último. —Escucha, he de admitir que me fui con un gran pendiente, peor realmente eres un chico capaz.

— ¿Eso significa que tengo el trabajo? — Preguntó complacido.

—Con una condición. — Dijo Shokudaikiri, levantado su dedo índice.

— ¿Cuál? — Iba a escucharlo, si era una condición sencilla lo tomaría, sino… ¡al demonio!

—No vas a dejar la preparatoria. — Más que condición fue una sentencia.

—Pero…

—Después de la escuela vendrás acá, como puedes ver este despacho también es una biblioteca, puedes usar los libros para que lleves a cabo tus tareas. — No sabía como responder a eso. —También está la computadora, puedes usarla de ser necesario. — Nagasone se asombro, ¿quién podía dar tantas facilidades?

Analizó las cosas, la paga era buena, le estaban dando flexibilidad e incluso herramientas para sus estudios, debía cuidar de cuatro niños, una pequeña cuya salud era frágil, otro que parecía ser más sensato, un nene que ya iba al preescolar y un chico que se "valía" por sí mismo, quién era precisamente el "rebelde". Con un leve suspiro, aceptó.

—Vine. — Dijo Shokudaikiri. —En ese caso, sólo debo mencionar algunos datos, asumo que los chicos ya se presentaron. — Nagasone negó, fue Yagen quien le interrogó, pero él en ningún momento preguntó algo, más que la comida y que querían hacer para pasar el tiempo. Shokudaikiri suspiró y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, se dirigieron a la sala de estar, ahí permanecían los otros tres, aún dormidos. —El mayor es Hachisuka, tiene trece años, asiste a la secundaría y siempre está al pendiente de los menores, él. — Dijo señalando a Yagen. —Es Yagen, tiene la misma edad de Mei, siete años, está en primaria, pero es, más maduro incluso que tu y yo juntos.

—Si me percate de ello. — Comentó con honestidad.

—El pequeño es Urashima, es el hermano menor de Hachisuka y Mei. — Al oír aquello Nagasone volteó a ver a Shokudaikiri, ¿por qué había dicho "es hermano de Hachisuka y Mei?, ¿acaso no eran todos hijos suyos?, y como si Shokudaikiri le hubiese leído la mente, respondió. —Los cuatro son mis sobrinos, Yagen es hijo de mi hermano, mientras que los otros tres son hijos de mi hermana, para todo caso, quedaron huérfanos y yo soy quien se hace cargo de ellos. — Nagasone respiró profundo, había hecho bien en no hacer comentarios imprudentes en la tarde, mientras cuidaba de los tres. Shokudaikiri comenzó a caminar y Nagasone volvió a seguirlo, se detuvieron hasta la habitación de Mei, abriendo la puerta con demasiada cautela. —Mei ha estado enfermando mucho, y como pudiste observar, en varias ocasiones nos ha dado buenos sustos, los paramédicos ya estaban enterados, así que.. si mientras estás aquí ves que se pone mal, basta con que llames a una ambulancia y des mi nombre, ellos vendrán de inmediato. — Nagasone asintió.

**~En EL Juzgado~**

—Nagasone

— ¡Nagasone!

— ¡Perdona! — Dijo saliendo de sus memorias.

—Ya nos toca. — El mayor asintió y se levantó de su asiento junto a su marido, para ingresar a la sala en donde el juez finalmente les daría la respuesta.

**~En Otra Casa~**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yamabushi? — La simple idea de cometer un error le atormentaba más.

—No hay dudas en ello, Yamanbagiri, créeme. — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que pese a siempre haber estado ahí, jamás se había sentido tan viva como en esos momentos.


End file.
